That time i got reincarnated in the world of highschool dxd
by Loser-582
Summary: not good with summer just give it a read
1. prologue

That time i got reincarnated in the world of highschool dxd

Prologue

The beginning of my new life

Written by loserboy

I was in a place that was dark i don't know how i got here and it seem like to go on forever as i walked suddenly wind pick up and a storm of wind came up and a black figer was in front if me and said

"It's almost time for you to awaken your power you must hairy Yagami miki "the black being

"What are you talking about what power would i awaken and that's not my name my name is Fujikawa kazuko "said kazuko but then his vision started to blere and the dark being said

"You better awaken if you don't then you will die"said the dark being

[morning of the march 19th]

As i woke up i felt that i something was going to go wrong that day but i decided to ignore it as so i got and got dressed for school and i went down stairs and went to eat when i got to the kitchen i saw my sister who was a year younger than me and my older sister who were making breakfast and i sate at the table and said

"Good morning sachime and Manami" siad kazuko

'Good morning oniichan breakfast is about to be done"said sachime

"Did you have a good sleep kazuko"said Manami

"Yeah i sure did "said kazuko

"Breakfast is ready"said sachime and then she put plates on the table and we begin to eat the eggs and bacon with the bread and me and sachime ran outside so we can get to school i got to school on time it was like any other day in school after school i went to the library to study apparently there's going to be a test so i decide to study for the test i spent a few hours in the library and then i left and when i was by the crosswalk i was waiting for the sign to notify the people to turn on but behind my was a person playing around with his friend and he was pushed into me when i noticed that a truck was about to hit

~scene change~

When i opened my eyes i was in the same place as my dream then i looked around and i saw the figure again and i said

"What are you"said kazuko

"You already know who i am Yagami miki"said the dark being

"I don't know you at all and my name is not yamagi miki its Fujikawa kazuko and you better tell me who you are"said kazuko

"If you don't remember who i am if thats so i am you and you are me so that makes us the same person yagami miki i'm your dark side will you represent the light but it seem like you go by Fujikawa kazuko "said the dark beginning that claims to be the same person as kazuko

"Your saying that you the same person as me"said kazuko

"Yes i am but it seem like i have to revive you in a new body so that we can complete a mission"said the dark being

"What mision and why do you mine by revive me in a new body"said kazuko

"I mean is the body you have is now dead and for the mission its to find lucifer and we have to seal him away like what are brother did to the other three but i looked like he found found you first and he decided to kill you before you got your powers back because of the seal that i put on you so you body won't suffer from the massive energy you have but i didn't know that it would affect your memory"said the dark being

"Lucifer what are you talking about and if youre saying that my memori where mest with how do i fix it and what am i"said kazuko

"You have to break the seal so that you can get you memery back and there are 7 of them and for what you are your like god"said the dark being

"Im a god what god am i"said kazuko

"I don't matter you will find out soon and i will send you to your new body"said the dark being

"Hey what do you mean by new body"said kazuko but his vision started to get blurry and when he opened his eyes he was in a cell that looked like that belonged in a medieval castle and i noticed i was smaller then i was and i noticed that there were scars on my body like i was bing torcherd and then a person came in with a wip and said

"Well look at who is still consent and won't that mean you would like to get punished my your such a masochist do you really enjoy it that much"said the girl with the wip that had a face full of plaser frome loking at her face kuzuko could conclude that she is a sadist she began to wip kazuko after a will he lost cousins he stayed in the cell for like 1 or 2 months and when he woke up he heard a explosion coming from above hime and then i noticed the gardes stacened to perteced to prisoners start to move to the stair to stop the attacker letter i hear footsteps coming i saw guards coming and they started killing all the presenters i assume that the once attacking came to rescue one of their comrades that got captured by the people that live her but before they could kill the other person still alive except from me that person was a girl with blond hair and had blue eyes and was around the age of 10-12 befour the guard could kill her a person came in and killed the guard and he was a man that looked to be in his late twenties with black hair and blood red eyes that made him look intimidating but at the same time he didn't then he put his sword away and he came to use and took are hands and he took us out of the castle and in to a building that was decorated with all kinds of things and their seems to be 2

more people besides the guy that saved us there where made up 1 girl that had long blue hair that had red eyes and she was warning something that covered half of her face and the other person was a boy that had white spiky hair and red eyes and was wearing a blue jacket and a white t-shirt and blue jeans and he was wearing headphones that was at his neck and had two katana on him and they said

"Welcome back boss how was your mission"said the two people

"It went well look what i found" said the man that was called boss

"Why do you have those kids with you boss"said the girl with blue hair

"That's because they were going to kill them"said the boss

"Why would they do that"said the with hair man

"I don't know why they did it"said the boss

"Hey was he there"said the blue hair

"No it looked like they moved him to a different place"said

"Where could he be"said the white hair

"My question is why did he get himself captured by the enemy"said the blue haired girl

"Who knows what happened"said the boss but they were stopped from their conversation by a boy that had

"Hello can you tell me why you came to the castle"said kazuko

"Thats becouse whe where looking for one of our comrade"said the boss

"Then why would you save us if you were there to save on of your one"shout the blond hair girl

"That's because i was firies that they started to kill there prisoner and they were about to kill to children's for some reason it infuriated me"said the boss

"What are you anyways are you heros or something"said kazuko

"Where people that wants to protect the human race from all the supernatural being like angel.fallen angel,and devil"said the boss

"The why don't you just kill all the supernatural being"said kazuko

"That's because why would i kill an entire race just oppone acople of there people that's not how thing work her in the Guardian of Eden it's an organization that wants to keep the peace with the supernatural world"said the boss

"Okay what if i join you as a member of Guardian of Eden"said kazuko

"Yes i will like to join to"said the blonde hair girl

"Why would you like to join Guardian of Eden"said the boss and kazuko and the blonde hair girl said in unasents

"It because i want to save people that are going thru pain like when were torchered and we don't want people to feel the same pain or just pain or sadness in general"said the both kazuko and the blonde haired girl

"Ok i will accepted that and do you both know how to fight"said the boss

"No"said kazuko and the blonde hair girl

"Okay now let's start both of your training"said the boss

~time skip 7 years~

It was an ordinary day in a town known as kuoh and on a rooftop was a boy with black spiky hair and a school uniform that belonged to a high school and he was looking in the distance and he said

"It looks like this is the world of dxd"said the teen aged boy

Chapter 1

Coming soon

Athure note

Hello ever on here i started a new fanfic this is the beginning of a story that follow my oc that's might be a god of some sort of a god but i hoped that you liked the chapter i sora have the story figured out but either way i hope you leave a review and i hope hope you could check out my other fanfic that i made and i hope you enjoy them with that said

Loserboy

Out

Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter 1

That time i got reincarnated in the world of highschool dxd

Chapter 1

our first day in kuoh academy

As i woke up i want down stairs and saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes and wearing the girl school uniform for kuoh and her name is aika and she was making breakfast and next to here was a boy with orange hair and blue green eyes and was wearing the boy school uniform for kuoh with a scarf and he was sitting on the table and then he noticed me

"Hey kazuko are you excited that where going to school personally i never been to school have you or aika ever been to one before you join the organization"said the orange haired boy

"No i never been to a school before what about you aiki have you ever been to a school" said kazuko

"No i never been to school before but i hope i have a good time with the both of you and i hope we make new friends right kazuko and Akaboshi"said aika as she said that she finished cooking the food and we set the table up and started eating and went out to school s we were in front of the school we decided to go to school before it started but when we got there we noticed two people wearing robes and one looked like she had a sword hidden under the robe and they were taking to each other in english and then a girl wearing glasses and had black hair and she was wearing the school uniform and she reminded me of someone from the dxd i forgot the name of the hareter but if i remember correctly she is in the student council but then i noticed that she started to talk to the strange people and then they left and i decided to walk up to here and said

"Hello there could you help me find the faculte room"said kazuko

"Yes i will help but may i ask i don't remember seeing you around the school are you transfer students"said the girl with glasses

"Yes we are my name is kazuko and the boy over there is akaboshi and the girl over there is aika and it's a pleasure

to met you"said kazuko

"My name is Souna Shitori and is also a pleasure to meet you kazuko and akaboshi and you as well aika and should we get going i will take you to the faculte room" souna

And they went to faculty and they went to there class but i turned out that aika was in her third year will kazuko and akaboshi was in there second year and they got to there class and they introduced himself then all the girl started screaming about how akaboshi was handsome and hot and they just ignored me because maybe in their eyes i'm just an average looking boy then we sat down and school went as normal we had lunch and the girls told akaboshi to not trust the perverted trio in my guess it's issei and his friends and we were in the same class with him and his friend but what really got me was that asia was in the class will that will mean that the strange people that evants with rayner and riser had already happened but then that will mean that the fight with kokoible will happen soon but for now i should go home but i should go buy some groceries so aika can make dinner so when i got the stuff aika told me to get and when i was going outside i noticed two girls that were wearing the same thing as the people from this morning i went up to them and i noticed that they were saying something about giving them food our a place to stay so when i hase in front i said

"Hello there are you hungry by any chance"said kazuko

"Thank you for your kind offer can you please leave the food here"said the blonde hair girl

"Sorry about that we don't you come to my house so you can eat there and do you have anywhere to stay for the night if you dont you can stay with us"said kazuko

"That's very nice of you can we go to your house"said the blonde hair girl and she want to te place i was currently staying and what and when we got there i went to the kitchen and say aika was about to make dinner and she noticed me and said

"Thank you for buying the ingredients for dinner"then she noticed the 2 girls "Who might they be don't tell me your going to do something to them"said aiki

"No i would never do that"said kazuko who was very nerves

"Are you sure about that"said aiki

"No this kind man just offered us some food and a place to sleep"said the blonde haired girl and then aiki started to cook and when she was finished they started to eat when they finished aiki took the girls to a room that was empty and they stayed there and the others went to sleep and so did i

When i opened my eyes i found myself in the same room i then saw the black being and then it began to talk

"Well looks who back well i have to congratulate you for activating one of your powers yagami miki"said the dark being

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~coming soon

Chapter 2

Athure note

Hello every on

Its loserboy here

And i wanna tell you

To have a happy new years

I hope you having a great day

And i hope you enjoy

The chapter

Please leave a review

Of this story and please read my

Other fanfic and pleas review tham

As well i hope you enjoy them

As well

And

With

That

Said

Loserboy

Out


End file.
